Veela noir
by une plume
Summary: Il n'apparaissait un veela noir qu'une fois tous les milles ans, dans les temps les plus sombres, lorsque la magie elle-même se trouvait être en danger. Cette race particulière atteignait sa pleine puissance lors de l'union charnelle et sentimentale du veela avec ses deux compagnons. Mais comment remplir cette condition quand ses deux compagnons s'appellent Draco et Harry?
1. Chapter 2

_**Bonjour, me voilà de retour avec une nouvelle histoire qui me tient à cœur depuis longtemps et qui est écrite aux trois quarts déjà donc si certains la trouve intéressante, ils n'ont pas à s'en faire ils auront la fin. **_

_**Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à JKR. **_

_**Il s'agit d'un Yaoi et plus particulièrement d'un treesome SR/DM/HP, si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas !**_

_**Bonne lecture. **_

_Veela noir. _

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux corbeau s'agitait dans un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs de serpentard. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Il avait l'impression d'être en train de mourir tant la douleur qui s'emparait de son être était affreuse. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que cela durait et il avait même avalé plusieurs potions de son cru pour apaiser ce mal qui prenait vie au plus profond de lui mais aucune n'avait eu le moindre effet. Il avait donc dû se résigner à endurer cette torture sans nom qui était arrivée sans prévenir. _

_ Le sorcier se tournait et retournait au fond de son lit, cherchant la position la plus confortable ou plutôt la moins douloureuse. Il avait l'impression d'être brulé de l'intérieur et pourtant il avait froid tellement froid et n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. Allait-il mourir ainsi, seul dans la nuit sans avoir eu le temps de vivre? Il avait dix-sept ans aujourd'hui et devenait ainsi un sorcier majeur capable d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas eu envie de faire quelque chose de particulier pour ce jour mais il avait tout de même espéré aller boire une bière dans sa salle commune avec le peu d'amis qu'il avait. A la place il était immobilisé dans sa chambre de préfet à souffrir mille morts, il commençait à sérieusement espérer connaitre une fin rapide plutôt que celle qui se profilait. _

_ Le temps continua à s'écouler, le serpentard pensait qu'il était allongé depuis des jours mais il n'était que deux heures du matin, le temps passait si lentement et il commençait à croire que jamais l'aube ne se lèverait. Il se pencha alors sur le bord de son lit et vomit ce qu'il avait mangé durant le diner. Il commençait très sérieusement à penser qu'un poison avait été placé dans sa nourriture, c'était la seule possibilité. Il se mit dès lors à divaguer sur les coupables et murmurait les noms de famille de ces griffondors qu'il haïssait tant, il ne pouvait s'agir que d'eux. _

_ La nuit s'écoula avec une lenteur affolante. Quelques part entre un maintenant et l'éternité qui le séparait du début de soirée il avait senti sa douleur changer de forme, il ne s'était plus senti brulé mais étiré, la sensation était encore plus horrible si c'était possible. Sa colonne vertébrale l'élançait ainsi que ses membres, il avait l'impression d'être écartelé et son esprit commençait à divaguer, il se sentait sombrer dans l'inconscience. Peut-être glissait-il vers la mort mais à cet instant cela n'avait plus aucune importance, tout ce qui pouvait lui faire oublier sa souffrance était le bienvenu. Il se laissa donc avec plaisir engloutir par les ténèbres. _

_ Le jeune homme se retrouva alors dans le noir le plus complet, il avait l'impression d'être dépossédé de son corps, il ne ressentait plus la souffrance et c'était une délivrance en soi mais en réalité il ne ressentait plus rien du tout. Il se sentait juste flotter dans les limbes sans plus aucun sentiment, sans plus rien. Il entendit alors à cet instant une voix basse et profonde prononcer ses propos:_

_Au cœur de la terreur d'un monde qui saigne_

_Apparitions fugaces d'un possible règne _

_Fruits de la magie, porteurs de sa souffrance _

_Condamnés pour un temps à connaitre l'errance_

_Espoir annoncé, retranché au rang de leur _

_Déclenchera une autre fin s'il est digne de valeur_

_De la trinité le sort de sa créatrice en dépendra_

_Quand pour l'un de ses enfants sera venu le choix_

_ Ces quelques vers s'inscrivirent immédiatement dans la mémoire du jeune homme avant que finalement l'inconscience vienne le cueillir. _

_ A son réveil il se sentit incroyablement bien, comme jamais il ne s'était senti au cours de sa vie. Peut-être cela signifiait-il qu'il était mort ou peut-être pas. Il semblait bien être dans sa chambre de préfet à Poudlard. Pourtant il se sentait différent, oui vraiment différent. Il se leva doucement et fit quelques pas sans se sentir prit de vertige, la crise de la nuit dernière était donc belle et bien passé. Il se rendit alors jusqu'à sa salle de bain et ne reconnut pas l'étranger qui le fixait avec un regard incrédule dans le miroir. Il avait des cheveux d'un noir de jet qui étaient bien plus longs que les siens et plus beaux, sa peau ne connaissait pas les mêmes imperfections que la sienne son nez était droit et fin au lieu d'être crochu et ses yeux noirs étaient beaucoup plus profonds. Cet inconnu était d'une beauté à couper le souffle et il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer quelques instants mais au moment où il cilla ce bel inconnu avait disparu laissant seulement place à son horrible reflet. _

_ Se croyant prit d'hallucination il se dit qu'une bonne douche ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal mais au moment où il se déshabilla il ne retrouva pas son corps rachitique, à la place il avait une silhouette digne de ceux des joueurs de quidditch professionnels, des muscles bien dessinés se découpaient sous sa peau. Il avait dû prendre au moins cinq bons centimètres et puis surtout il avait des tatouages runiques qui recouvraient tout son corps. Il ne comprenait pas comment une telle chose avait pu arriver et même s'il n'allait pas se plaindre de son nouveau corps, ces marques par contre étaient loin d'être discrètes. Elles disparurent néanmoins très vite à son plus grand soulagement et il put découvrir plus sereinement sa nouvelle apparence sous les jets d'eau chaude._

_ Au sortir de la salle de bain il fut face à un problème qu'il n'avait pas anticipé tous ses vêtements étaient à présent trop petits aussi bien en largeur qu'en longueur. Pas accablé plus que cela il les agrandit un à un et se promit qu'à présent qu'il avait l'âge demandé par le testament de son père il pourrait retirer assez d'argent pour se refaire une garde-robe à son gout plutôt qu'à celui de sa mère heureusement défunte. _

_ Une fois habillé il vit un imposant grimoire placé sur sa table de chevet et dont il était certain qu'il n'était pas là la veille. Il vint s'en saisir et lit le titre: __Toute la vérité sur les veelas noirs__ par Merlin._

_Les années s'écoulèrent, Sévérus en plus des informations du livre avait acquis la conscience de sa race. Il savait avoir un rôle clé à jouer dans l'avenir, il savait que celui-ci serait sombre. Les veelas noirs n'apparaissaient en effet qu'aux époques les plus critiques, lorsque la magie se trouvait menacée d'extinction. Il devrait agir mais ne le pourrait qu'une fois que ces deux compagnons auraient été révélés. En attendant ce jour il ne pouvait que devenir plus fort encore et toujours et il savait que cette attente pouvait être encore longue, très longue… _

**Voilà pour le chapitre introductif en espérant que cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! **

**A bientôt. **


	2. chapter 1

**Bonjour ! **

**Vous m'avez laissé tellement de commentaires, que j'ai décidé pour vous remercier tous de poster ce chapitre avec de l'avance. **

**Il me faut préciser que le côté veela, malgré le prologue, n'intervient qu'après plusieurs chapitres. Il va falloir prendre son mal en patience. **

**Cette histoire ne prend en compte que les 4 premiers Tomes et pas de manière fidèle. Il serait plus exact de dire que je m'inspire de l'œuvre de JKR car pour les besoins de l'histoire il y a des modifications dans le passé des personnages. Les tomes 5 et suivants ne sont pas du tout pris en compte. L'univers et les personnages restent cependant la propriété de JKR. **

**C'est une histoire yaoi, plus particulièrement un treesome SR/HP/DM**

**Réponse aux reviews de ceux non-inscrits sur le site**:

**Lys, Ankana, Sasa, Syssi, Galla, Erimoon **: merci pour votre review, je suis heureuse que cela vous ait plu et de savoir que vous lirez la suite, en espérant que cela ne vous déçoit pas trop.

**Kuro **: la fin est en effet un peu précipitée je te l'accorde, mais heureuse de savoir que tu trouves le reste bien construit. Ma façon d'écrire t'a titillée ? Si tu trouves pourquoi ça m'amuserait de le savoir, j'espère que c'est en bien ! Heureuse que malgré tout tu te sois décidée à lire et que cela t'ais plu.

**Jus de fraise :** moi aussi j'adore ce couple et oui Sev n'a pas fini d'en baver !

**Guest **: les threesome c'est rare et c'est pas évident mais j'avais vraiment envie de faire celui-là. Je peux te confirmer que c'est bien Sev qui fera le premier pas.

**Chapitre 1 : Un départ. **

En ce samedi 10 Août, Severus se tenait devant la porte du 4 Privet Drive. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi de tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix, il avait fallu que ce soit lui que Dumbledore désigne pour aller chercher le gamin. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé à son parrain, il demandait le retour du fils de son meilleur ami tous les jours, ou encore Remus Lupin qui attachait autant d'importance au garçon que le cabot. Le directeur aurait aussi très bien pu laisser Minerva, qui s'était portée volontaire, s'en charger. Il aurait pu donner cette mission à n'importe qui d'autres, ils auraient tous considéré cela comme un honneur mais pas à lui qui voyait sa tache comme la pire des corvées.

L'homme prit sur lui, si tout se passait comme prévu, et il ne voyait comment cela ne pouvait être le cas, il serait avec Potter à Poudlard dans moins de dix minutes. Il portait actuellement des vêtements moldus. Il avait choisi dans sa penderie un pantalon de costume noir qui lui tombait parfaitement sur les hanches, mettant ainsi en valeur ses fesses musclées et ses longues jambes. Pour le haut il avait opté pour une chemise blanche à manche courte. La chaleur lui avait fait ôter les trois premiers boutons, laissant apercevoir un torse imberbe et délicieusement satiné. Il portait très souvent ce genre de tenue sous ses robes sorcières résolument noires et personne n'en avait jamais rien su.

En effet le maitre des potions se trouvait avoir de très bon goûts vestimentaires. Toutes les tenues qu'il s'achetait lui donnaient une classe folle et mettez résolument son corps sculpté par des années d'entrainement en valeur. Mais il ne tenait pas à le montrer, pire même il cherchait à le cacher et avait jusqu'à présent parfaitement réussi. Il avait parfaitement conscience que dans la société, surtout la leur, l'apparence avait un rôle prédominant. En tant qu'espion il le comprenait sans doute encore plus que n'importe qui et cherchait au maximum à ne pas attirer l'attention si cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Un homme au visage colérique et à l'allure trapue ouvrit la porte avec violence. Il inspecta alors avec insistance son visiteur d'une manière bien impolie qui offusqua Severus bien qu'il ne le montra pas. Ayant fini son observation l'oncle Vernon sembla satisfait et montra un visage plus aimable.

« Que puis-je pour vous monsieur? Demanda-t-il en restant néanmoins sur ses gardes.

-Je suis ici pour venir chercher votre neveux indiqua platement le sorcier. »

A ces mots le visage du moldu fut marqué par le dégout et une certaine crainte.

« Alors vous êtes un de ces monstres vous aussi! l'accusa-t-il en reculant d'un pas comme s'il était porteur d'une maladie contagieuse. »

Severus n'apprécia pas du tout la remarque, comment ces gens pouvaient ils avoir une si mauvaise opinion des sorciers alors que leur neveux et ses parents en étaient? Il préféra ne pas s'attarder davantage sur la question, il n'était pas là pour polémiquer sur le sujet.

« Je ne suis pas un monstre mais un sorcier et comme je vous l'ai dit je viens chercher votre neveu. Je ne vous dérangerez pas plus que nécessaire. Pouvez-vous simplement m'indiquer où il se trouve. Reprit-il sur un ton toujours cordial mais plus pressant et froid. »

Vernon ne savait plus vraiment comment réagir, ses sentiments étaient partagés, il était tout d'abord heureux de se débarrasser du gamin trois semaines avant la date prévue, mais il avait aussi très peur que l'homme sur le pas de sa porte ne le blesse, lui et sa famille en voyant la manière dont il s'occupait du morveux. Il ne pouvait de plus pas ignorer plus longtemps la demande de l'étranger sous peine de l'impatienter et de le rendre encore plus hostile à leur égard.

« Je vais le chercher répondit finalement le propriétaire. »

Severus qui s'était permis une observation approfondie de son interlocuteur pour savoir à qui il avait à faire et ne voyait vraiment pas les choses sous cet angle. L'homme en face de lui n'était pas digne de confiance et lui cachait des choses. Il devait savoir ce qui se passait réellement sous ce toit.

« Je préfère me rendre à lui, déclara le sorcier d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique et pour ne laisser aucune chance au moldu de refuser il poussa la porte et s'invita lui-même à entrer. »

Il observa rapidement les lieux, la maison semblait propre et bien tenue. Une femme arriva alors dans le hall, attirée par les bruits de conversation qu'elle avait entendus. Elle avait un petit air de ressemblance avec Lily mais rien de très frappant, elle était beaucoup plus quelconque et semblait également bien plus antipathique que sa sœur. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser la moindre question, il avait déjà à son goût passé trop de temps avec ces gens.

« Je suis venu chercher Harry Potter l'informa-t-il. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où il se trouve? »

La femme se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure dans un signe de stress évident et regarda de manière interrogative son mari, alors qu'elle avait fait un pas en arrière en entendant le but de sa visite. Elle ne semblait, elle non plus, pas enclin à répondre. Il se décida donc à le chercher lui-même, la comédie n'avait que trop duré et il commençait à se demander dans quel état il allait retrouver le gamin pour que ses deux tuteurs réagissent ainsi à sa demande. N'ayant pas plus de temps à perdre il sortit sa baguette ce qui fit se tendre immédiatement le couple.

« Vous... vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser ça sur nous tenta la femme de manière peu convaincante, il n'y avait absolument aucune certitude dans sa voix.

-Je suis un sorcier adulte et qui plus est en mission officielle, ce qui me donne tout à fait le droit d'utiliser la magie sur vous si cela est nécessaire les menaça-t-il de sa voix froide qui les fit frémir de peur. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, où se trouve votre neveu?

-Au premier étage, deuxième porte à droite avoua finalement Pétunia.

-Je vous remercie. »

Severus monta donc les escaliers et pénétra dans la pièce indiquée. Il tomba alors sur l'une des dernières scènes qu'il s'était attendu à voir. Le survivant, grand héro du monde sorcier, était à quatre pattes dans une salle de bain d'un rose criard et nettoyait avec une brosse à dents usée les petits carreaux en céramique qui couvraient le sol. Il était de plus habillé de haillons, son pantalon trois fois trop grand pour lui était d'un noir passé et troué en plusieurs endroits, il ne tenait sur ses hanches fines qu'à l'aide d'une ficelle fermement nouée autour de sa taille. En haut il portait un tee-shirt informe d'un blanc sale. Le professeur dû faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas montrer une trop grande surprise. Le gamin semblait avoir une enfance proche de celle que lui-même avait eu à endurer.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir Harry s'était retourné pour savoir de qui il s'agissait et avait eu l'énorme surprise de voir son professeur de potion. Le fait qu'il le surprenne dans une telle situation le glaça d'horreur. Il allait avoir à présent encore plus de moyens de l'humilier. Il avait toujours tout fait pour que les conditions dans lesquelles il était élevé chez son oncle et sa tante ne soient pas dévoilées, mais à présent il n'y avait plus aucun doute pour lui qu'il allait faire la première page de tous les journaux sorciers. Il voyait ça d'ici : le survivant traité comme un elfe de maison.

Harry se releva rapidement et plongea son regard dans celui de son professeur le défiant de dire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi il était là, il avait même de très gros doutes sur le camp auquel il appartenait. Etait-il en danger? Il avait tout de même du mal à le croire, d'une part parce que si il lui avait vraiment voulu du mal, les protections magiques autour de la maison ne lui aurait pas permis de rentrer. D'autre part parce que Voldemort n'avait jamais fait dans la subtilité et que son professeur, celui-là même qu'il n'avait jamais vu sans une robe de sorcier noire, portait actuellement des vêtements moldus. Il se maudit de penser à une telle chose mais ainsi vêtu et ses cheveux noirs remonté en un catogan, il devait avouer qu'il était bel homme. Il n'était pas attiré par lui entendons-nous bien, Harry avait doucement compris que ses collègues masculins lui faisaient bien plus d'effet que ceux féminin mais on parlait de Rogue. Ce dernier se montrait pourtant à lui sous son meilleur jour et lui sous son pire. Cela le fit grincer des dents.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là? Finit par demander Harry de manière peu aimable.

-Je suis ici pour vous mener à Poudlard répondit Severus en faisant fit du ton de son élève. »

Il l'observa alors avec attention, après ce qu'il venait de voir il se demandait jusqu'où ses tuteurs s'étaient permis de maltraiter le gosse. Il ne lui fallut qu'une demie seconde pour apercevoir une rangée de bleus sur son bras droit. Avaient-ils été jusqu'à recourir à la violence physique?

« Enlevez votre tee-shirt monsieur Potter. ordonna-t-il d'une voix sèche.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça demanda ce dernier clairement sur la défensive. »

Son attitude prouvait encore davantage au plus vieux que son élève devait en effet avoir des marques à cacher sous ces morceaux de tissus plus proche d'une serpillière que de réels vêtements. Severus avait déjà en tête deux ou trois piques bien sentis mais il considéra raisonnablement que cela n'était pas la meilleure attitude à avoir au vue de la situation. Il opta donc pour une autre approche qu'il n'avait encore jamais utilisé avec Potter.

« Vous avez deux possibilités monsieur Potter. La première, vous me laissez-vous examiner et comme vous n'avez apparemment rien de casser, je vous soigne ici même et lance un sort d'illusion puissant le temps que vos blessures guérissent. Dans ce cas je vous fais la promesse que ce que j'ai appris sur vous aujourd'hui ne sortira pas de cette pièce. La seconde, vous refusez résolument de vous dévêtir et dans ce cas-là je préviens Pomfresh de mes soupçons et vous devrez alors des explications à plus d'une personne croyez moi. »

Harry cherchait où pouvait se trouver le piège dans la proposition de Rogue. Que gagnerait-il à ne pas dévoiler son plus douloureux secret, ne trouvant toujours pas il lui posa directement la question.

« Et qu'y gagnez-vous?

-Rien, pensez que je suis dans mon jour de bonté annuel si cela peut vous rassurez mais prenez une décision, je ne compte pas m'appesantir ici. »

Le jeune homme se demanda encore si c'était une bonne idée mais après tout, les choix étaient minces. Il défit donc son tee-shirt pour laisser voir à son professeur un torse finement musclé quoi qu'un peu maigre et surtout plein d'ecchymoses. Il se tourna alors la tête baissé pour ne pas apercevoir la réaction de Rogue. Il était certain qu'il devait le trouver bien faible pour s'être laissé frapper, c'est de toute façon ce qu'il pensait déjà de lui-même. Severus pourtant était loin de ces pensées. Il savait parfaitement que malgré toute la puissance magique que possédait le gamin, il avait interdiction formelle de s'en servir. Il était donc autant démuni que pouvait l'être n'importe quel enfant. Il commençait par contre à avoir des envies de meurtres sur l'oncle et la tante. Ils lui faisaient bien trop penser à son propre espace familial. Il eut encore plus de mal à contenir sa colère quand l'adolescent se retourna et qu'il vit les marques rouges vifs qu'il avait dans le dos, des coups de ceinture à n'en pas douter.

Severus prit sur lui et ferma magiquement la porte de la salle de bain. Il le fit alors asseoir sur le bord de la baignoire et appela d'un simple accio tous les baumes dont il avait besoin pour le soigner. Il appliqua le premier sur les ecchymoses qui malgré leur ampleur disparurent tous après que l'adulte eut pris le temps de bien faire pénétrer le baume. Harry avait, lui, du mal à en revenir. Par de remarques cyniques ni de sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres. Son professeur ne cherchait même pas à appuyer sadiquement sur ses bleus pour lui faire mal. A la place les mains fines et élégantes se faisaient douces presque caressantes et il trouva même cela agréable. Ce le fut par contre beaucoup moins quand l'adulte soigna son dos. Les blessures étaient bien plus sensibles et malgré la délicatesse du plus vieux Harry ne put s'empêcher de grimacer légèrement. Après quelques minutes pourtant il se sentit mieux, ses marques le brûlant beaucoup moins.

« Avez-vous d'autres blessures? Demanda Severus après lui avoir permis de remettre son tee-shirt.

-Non déclara avec assurance le brun. »

Rogue acquiesça et lança alors sur son élève un sort de dissimulation très puissant pour cacher les blessures dans son dos, comme il l'avait promis.

« Merci professeur déclara sincèrement le brun en le fixant quelques secondes. »

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il puisse voir une certaine reconnaissance dans ses yeux et il se félicita d'avoir agi ainsi. Il se promit alors à l'avenir de faire plus d'effort à son encontre, surtout au vue de la situation actuelle. Il était vraiment temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi monsieur Potter. A présent conduisez-moi dans votre chambre. Je vais vous aider à faire vos valises. Nous n'avons déjà que trop trainer ici. dit-il en défaisant le sort de fermeture. »

Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser, il avait véritablement envie de partir au plus vite mais laisser à Rogue l'occasion de plonger encore plus profondément dans son honteux secret n'était pas pour le ravir. Il se décida néanmoins à le conduire jusqu'à sa "chambre". Il sortit de la pièce devant son professeur et le mena jusqu'au placard sous l'escalier. Il ouvrit la petite porte grinçante en bois et pénétra tête baissée dans la toute petite pièce. Elle ne contenait qu'un matelas d'1m30 sur 70cm, une étagère, un bureau bancal prêt à s'effondrer et un sac à dos contenant tous ses cours préalablement rétrécis pour la plupart, ainsi qu'un nécessaire à écriture. Severus rentra derrière lui en se baissant, le plafond étant trop bas et maudit une fois de plus les Dursley. Le seul point positif était qu'il gagnerait du temps pour emporter ses affaires. Le sorcier rapetissa le sac de cours et chercha du regard, la valise contenant ses autres affaires.

« Ils ont brulé ma valise avoua honteusement le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

-Et pourquoi cela?

-Quand ils ont vu que je ne portais pas les vêtements qu'ils m'avaient donné, ils m'ont demandé ce que j'en avais fait et je leur ai répondu qu'ils étaient partis à la poubelle parce que même les elfes de maison n'en voulait pas comme chiffon à poussière. Ils n'ont pas apprécié du tout même s'ils ne savent pas ce qu'est un elfe de maison, et ils ont brulé mes vêtements pour être sûr que je ne puisse pas porter d'autres vêtements que ce qu'ils me donneraient pendant que j'étais chez eux. »

Severus trouva que son élève ne manquait ni de courage, ni de culot, ce n'était vraiment pas nouveau et il imaginait très bien la scène mais cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment leurs affaires, s'il emmenait le gamin habillé comme ça à Poudlard et sans aucun autre vêtement, on n'allait l'obliger à raconter en détail sa visite chez les Dursley. Or il avait fait une promesse au gamin et comptait bien la tenir, sa mission allait donc devoir durer plus longtemps que prévu. Résigné le plus vieux lança un sort d'illusion sur les vêtements de l'adolescent pour qu'ils aient l'air au moins décent.

« Avez-vous d'autres choses à prendre? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non rien.

-Dans ce cas nous partons. »

Il se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée où le couple n'avait semble-t-il pas bouger.

« C'est la toute dernière fois que vous voyez votre filleul annonça-t-il d'une voix glacée alors que Harry se sentait soudain plus léger. Enfin son calvaire prenait définitivement fin. »

Le couple acquiesça sans rien dire de plus, il n'y eut aucun en revoir de prononcer, ni même un seul mot entre les trois. Severus posa donc sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et les fit directement transplaner dans une rue déserte. Harry fut d'ailleurs surpris de se retrouver là plutôt qu'à l'entrée de Poudlard et lança un regard interrogatif à son professeur.

« Je vous ai promis de ne rien dire mais si vous arrivez à Poudlard sans aucun vêtement on va forcément m'interroger et il ne me serra pas permis de mentir. Il nous faut donc vous constituer une nouvelle valise. »

Le raisonnement était logique, Harry était cependant étonné que son professeur se donne temps de mal pour lui. Il le suivit néanmoins quand celui-ci sortit de la rue pour se trouver dans une grande avenue pleine de monde. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner à nouveau que déjà le plus vieux le trainer dans une immense boutique au design très moderne.

« Choisissez des vêtements et essayez les déclara-t-il. »

Le survivant acquiesça un peu embarrassé. Il n'avait été dans des magasins de vêtements qu'une fois dans toute sa vie, et c'était au printemps quand Hermione avait déclaré qu'il était impossible qu'il continu à mettre ces loques. Il n'avait de plus rien choisi du tout et laissé la vendeuse et Hermione choisirent pour lui. Il commença donc maladroitement à regarder. Il ne fallut pas dix secondes à Severus pour comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais dû mettre les pieds dans une boutique de vêtements. Il se décida donc à l'aider. Il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix s'il voulait être à Poudlard avant le soir. Il demanda d'abord au garçon si celui-ci connaissait sa taille de vêtement et ce dernier se rappelant de ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit, put lui donner. Severus prit ainsi le contrôle des opérations, choisi pour le gamin plusieurs tenues qui lui iraient, rien de très voyant mais jeune et bien coupé. Il choisit ainsi des jeans en demandant son avis à l'adolescent. Plusieurs brutes assez simples, deux noirs, d'autres plus fantaisistes. Il fit ensuite le plein de tee-shirt en tout genre mais tous à sa taille pour changer. Il continua ensuite en choisissant plusieurs chemises; deux blanches, une noire, une vert émeraude de la même couleur que ses yeux, une bordeaux. Il alla ensuite au rayon des pulls où de même il en prit plusieurs en suivant néanmoins les gouts du garçon. Il continua avec les vestes et termina par les sous-vêtements.

Au cours de leur avancé dans la boutique, un vendeur s'était joint à eux et en plus de donner un avis de bon gout souvent très proche de celui de Severus avait aussi pu permettre aux deux sorciers de se désengorger un peu de tous ces vêtements. Harry semblait aller de surprise en surprise. Etait-il tombé dans la quatrième dimension? Il était en train de faire les boutiques avec la terreur des cachots et en plus celui-ci avait du goût. Il se retrouva presque deux heures après être rentré dans le magasin avec une tonne de vêtements à essayer et deux hommes à l'extérieur qui avaient exigé que tous les vêtements leur soient montrés. Assez heureux de ce traitement, même s'il avait un peu essayé de le cacher, il se mit à essayer une à une toutes les tenues et eut d'ailleurs du mal à se reconnaitre quand il se regarda dans le miroir. Tout ou presque lui allait à merveille, rien ne jurait et tous les vêtements lui ressemblait. Il n'avait bien sûr pas tout choisi mais rien ne lui avait été imposé et tous les vêtements étaient à son goût.

De l'extérieur, Rogue qui avait assisté au défilé était plus que satisfait. Il avait juste écarté de la pile quelques vêtements avant de déclarer au vendeur qu'ils prenaient tout le reste. Ce dernier avait alors eu un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et c'était empressé d'emmener tous les vêtements à la caisse. Harry ne s'était jusque-là pas poser de questions sur comment il allait bien pouvoir payer tous ces vêtements finit par le faire quand il vit le prix s'afficher. Il n'avait sur lui que des gallions et pas de livres. Severus répondit à sa place quand il introduisit dans la machine une carte bleue. Il tapa son code et paya sans sourciller sur le prix. Il avait hérité de son père la fortune des Rogue qui comprenait entre autre un compte plein à craquer à Gringott et de sa mère qui n'avait de toute façon pas d'autre personne à qui léguer son argent, un compte bien fourni dans une banque moldue. L'argent n'était donc qu'un détail.

Ils sortirent de la boutique tous deux avec les bras chargés de sacs et allèrent de nouveau dans une rue perpendiculaire pour pouvoir les rétrécir et au passage permettre à Harry de mettre enfin des vêtements décents. Sans même lui permettre de dire quoi que ce soit, le professeur l'avait tiré dans d'autres boutiques, essentiellement de chaussures où il avait acquis, deux paires de ces baskets en toile que portaient en ce moment tous les jeunes, moldus comme sorciers, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussure de ville en cuir. Après cela, ils lui rachetèrent une valise et des serviettes de bains, gants ainsi qu'une trousse de toilette complète, celle-ci ayant brulé avec la valise. Après cela, le jeune homme s'était laissé trainer dans une boutique assez différente.

Severus étant parfaitement au courant de la situation dans le monde magique et de la tâche qui allait être la sienne, profita de cette journée pour acheter pour le gamin et lui des tenues d'entrainement. Il choisit des pantalons assez amples en lin, resserrés au niveau des chevilles et des hauts sans manche prêt du corps ainsi que des chaussures adaptées. Sachant qu'ils en auraient besoin tous les jours, il se décida à garder le même modèle mais à varier les couleurs, deux noirs, deux blancs, un gris, un kaki, un bordeaux, un bleu nuit. Il ne demanda ainsi au jeune homme de ne faire qu'un essayage et en fit de même. Harry crut d'ailleurs qu'il allait crier quand il vit son professeur sortir de la cabine avec la même tenue que lui. Jamais il n'aurait cru que son professeur puisse autant ressembler à un combattant. A force de le voir uniquement dans ses cachots avec ses robes noires il avait pensé qu'il n'était fait que pour les potions et qu'il ne faisait rien d'autre, mais au vu de ses bras bien plus développé que les siens et de son torse musclé que l'on pouvait deviner sous le haut, il s'était lourdement tromper. La coupe des vêtements et le catogan donnait presque l'illusion à Harry qu'il avait devant lui, l'un de ces guerriers asiatiques tellement connus pour leur dextérité au combat.

Rogue regarda rapidement son élève, trouvant que la tenue serait parfaite pour l'entrainement il acheta huit tenues complètes pour lui et pour l'adolescent. Il emmena ensuite Harry chez le coiffeur. Quand celui-ci tenta de lui demander pourquoi, il ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre mais donna par contre des recommandations très précises au coiffeur. Il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent soit gêné par ses cheveux pendant leur entrainement, cela serait vraiment stupide et puis aussi, il devait se l'avouer, il avait pris un certain plaisir à relooker l'adolescent et il était dans tout ce qu'il entreprenait, très perfectionniste. Aussi maintenant qu'il s'était donné tant de mal pour que le survivant ressemble physiquement à quelque chose, il n'allait pas le laisser avec sa tête d'épouvantail. Il laissa donc le coiffeur lui couper sa frange bien trop longue et raccourcir suffisamment ses cheveux pour qu'au lieu de ressembler à un nid d'oiseau, ils aient juste un effet décoiffé vraiment beaucoup plus plaisant.

Cette nouvelle coupe rendait beaucoup plus hommage au visage d'Harry qui avait lui-même du mal à en croire ses yeux. Severus, lui-même n'avait pas parié qu'une coupe de cheveux puisse tant le changer. S'il était même objectif, le jeune homme était ainsi très attirant, pour ne pas dire beau. En fait la seule chose qui dénotait encore était ses affreuses lunettes mais il comptait bien également s'en charger. Autant pour achever son œuvre que parce qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser s'entrainer avec des lunettes. Après le coiffeur, donc, le plus vieux les fit transplaner jusqu'à une autre rue déserte. Il lança un sort d'illusion sur eux deux pour ne pas être reconnu et rentrèrent dans une boutique à l'apparence miteuse mais qui à l'intérieur ressemblait à un cabinet médical dernier cri. Rogue se dirigea jusqu'à l'accueil et demanda une consultation avec l'un des ophtalmologistes. La secrétaire leur demanda alors de patienter dans la salle d'attente.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'un des ophtalmologistes viennent les chercher. Il fit quelques tests pour connaitre le degré exact de la myopie du jeune homme puis après quelques sorts qui semblaient assez compliqués, il se rendit compte qu'il voyait à présent parfaitement sans ses lunettes. Sa vue était complètement corriger. Ils n'eurent donc plus qu'à remercier le praticien et payer. En sortant de la boutique, Severus leva le sort de dissimulation de sur eux et trouva son élève vraiment méconnaissable. Il avait vraiment du mal à associer ces mots dans la même phrase mais le survivant était devenu très beau et incroyablement sexy. Il se gifla mentalement de penser à des choses pareils et les fit transplaner jusqu'à Poudlard.

« Je tenais à vous remercier professeur déclara le jeune homme. Il avait du mal à se dire qu'il lui présentait deux fois ses remerciements dans la journée mais cela s'imposait, il avait même passé une journée agréable.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi monsieur Potter répondit Severus alors qu'ils avançaient en direction du château.

-Combien je vous dois pour tout ça? Demanda Potter qui avait perdu le compte entre deux boutiques.

-Vous ne me devez rien, j'espère juste que votre journée n'a pas été trop désagréable car croyez-moi celle à venir vont être d'un tout autre acabit pour vous.

-Que voulez-vous dire? Demanda-t-il, il est vrai qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi au juste il devait aller à Poudlard.

-Vous le saurez en arrivant au château. »

Harry savait que ce n'était même pas la peine d'insister et ne chercha donc pas à en savoir plus même si la curiosité le rongeait depuis qu'il avait entendu les propos de son professeur de potion.

**Voilà fini pour aujourd'hui. La suite bientôt, la semaine prochaine. **

**Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier ma bêta sur cette fic : SAYANEL. Un grand merci. Grâce à elle ma fréquence de parution risque de ne pas être très longue. Elle m'a corrigé 5 chapitres en un weekend, j'en suis encore bluffée. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'ai un peu tardé à le poster, je m'en excuse, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

**L'univers et les personnes appartiennent à JKR. Ma fiction ne prend en compte que les quatre premiers tomes et connait quelques modifications dans l'histoire de base. **

**Il s'agit toujours d'un yaoi et d'un threesome, même si aucun élément ne permet encore de s'en rendre compte. **

**Réponse aux reviews de ceux n'ayant pas de compte fanfiction. **

**Topaze :** koukou ! Non je ne me suis pas basée sur les odeurs mais je te laisse la surprise concernant la manière dont il va découvrir ses compagnons. Biz.

**Ankana87 :** Ravie que l'idée de cette fic te plaise, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par la suite. A bientôt.

**Lys :** Heureuse que tu trouves cette fic sympa. Il y en encore un peu de fautes mais ma bêta et moi luttons contre celles-ci. A bientôt.

**Mitub :** Merci pour ta review ! Que tu aimes au point de retourner lire les deux premiers chapitres me fait vraiment chaud au cœur. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Adenoide :** Oui Severus est vu de manière différente, j'espère pour autant ne pas l'avoir trop ooc. J'ai éclaté de rire en lisant ta review « l'auteur qui a corrigé la vue d'Harry », on doit être toutes les deux d'accord pour dire que ses lunettes ce n'était vraiment plus possible :p.

**Kuro :** Je suis heureuse de savoir que ma façon d'écrire te titille toujours autant et j'espère que cela continuera . Oui Sev est un peu ooc même si j'essaye de le garder au maximum comme dans les livres de JKR, ce n'est pas toujours évident. Le prochain chapitre c'est tout de suite. )

**. .**

**2) l'ordre du Phénix **

Severus et Harry entrèrent dans l'enceinte même du château, qui semblait à première vue désert. Cela ne sembla surprendre le plus âgé qui jeta un sort inconnu du plus jeune aux escaliers et ceci les mena ainsi jusqu'à l'aile interdite. La curiosité d'Harry n'en fut que décuplée et il eut du mal à en croire ses yeux quand il y trouva, non pas de vieilles pièces désaffectées, mais au contraire des lieux très propres. Tout semblait être comme neuf. Les portes n'étaient en rien abimées et se tenaient à intervalle régulier dans le couloir. Ils arrivèrent alors à un premier croisement où Severus continua tout droit, puis à un second où ils tournèrent à droite. Le survivant savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange mais ne trouva pas quoi jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il réalise, il n'y avait pas de portraits comme partout dans le château, les murs étaient tous résolument vides.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bout de couloir, celle-ci était la seule à être différente des autres, il y avait gravé dessus un phœnix. L'adulte toqua et il entendit de l'intérieur la voix du directeur leur donner la permission de rentrer. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la pièce qui se trouva être une salle de réunion. Il n'y avait en tout et pour tout dans la pièce, qu'une grande table ovale avec une quinzaine de sièges autour et sur le mur du fond une tapisserie représentant un phénix en dessous duquel était écrit: L'ordre du Phénix. Harry s'attarda sur les personnes présentes et dont il ne connaissait pas la moitié. Il y avait bien sûr Dumbledore, qui de sa place semblait présider la réunion. Il y trouva aussi son parrain, le professeur Lupin, Arthur et Charlie Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

A leur entrée l'attention de tous se porta sur les deux nouveaux arrivants et beaucoup d'entre eux ne purent s'empêcher de dévisager le survivant. Sirius souriait à Harry avec douceur, heureux de le revoir, Remus en fit de même tout comme Arthur et Charlie.

« Venez-vous asseoir, leur demanda Dumbledore en indiquant les deux sièges encore vide. »

Les deux sorciers obtempérèrent et prirent place avec eux autour de la table. Le plus jeune se demandait vraiment ce qui se passait, heureusement il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour le savoir.

« Je suppose que tu dois te demander ce que tu fais là et ce qui se passe dit le directeur avec douceur.

-C'est exact, reconnut l'adolescent.

-Et bien vois-tu, il y a une semaine de cela, le ministère a été attaqué par des mangemorts, et notre ministre de la magie, monsieur Fudge a été assassiné. Ils ont détruit presque complètement le bâtiment et ont aussi emporté avec eux la prophétie te concernant, qui était en sureté au département des mystères. A l'heure actuelle tout le monde sorcier la connait.

Harry blanchit à vue d'œil en apprenant la nouvelle. Alors à présent le monde entier savait que le destin du monde sorcier se jouerait entre lui et Voldemort. Il avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter en l'apprenant. Savoir tout ce poids sur ses épaules était déjà lourd à porter mais qu'en plus tout le monde le sache était sans doute bien pire encore. Il avait déjà tellement de pressions et tant à assumer. A présent tout le monde portait ses espoirs en lui et il avait plus que jamais peur d'échouer, peur de mourir aussi. Il observa les personnes attablées autour de la table et il pouvait voir dans les yeux de beaucoup cet éclat d'espoir qui brillait pour lui et dans ceux des autres l'inquiétude. Il souffla un bon coup puis tenta de faire face à la situation. Il donnerait tout pour revenir en arrière mais cela n'arriverait pas, maintenant il devait assumer les conséquences. La donne avait changé. Mais pour le moment il voulait se concentrer sur la situation du monde magique.

« Comment les sorciers ont-ils réagi à l'annonce de la prophétie et à la chute du ministère?

-Ca dépend lesquels, la chute du ministère a été un gros coup à assumer et le pays nage encore en plein désordre mais la situation tend à revenir davantage à la normale. La prophétie n'a pas été un mal en soi puisqu'elle a aidé à définir plus clairement nos alliés et nos ennemis. La plupart de la population reste terrée chez elle et a peur mais beaucoup se sont engagés dans l'ordre du phénix pour venir vous soutenir alors que d'autres, certains de votre défaite, ont rejoint le camp du lord résuma un homme bien portant d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux poivre et sel.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes? demanda Harry.

-Allan Smith pour vous servir monsieur Potter, je suis le nouveau ministre de la magie. »

Harry acquiesça simplement d'un signe de tête en mémorisant son nom puis se tourna vers le directeur.

« Qu'est exactement l'ordre du phœnix? Le questionna-t-il.

-C'est une organisation qui a vu le jour pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort et qui agissait dans l'ombre du ministère. Tes parents en faisaient d'ailleurs partie. Tu te trouves actuellement au quartier général de l'ordre et plus particulièrement dans la salle du conseil. Toutes les personnes qui sont présentes ici en sont membres et prennent les décisions sur tout ce qui concerne cette guerre. L'ordre n'est plus une organisation de l'ombre mais belle et bien connue de tous et nos forces grandissent de jour en jour. Nous occupons aussi le rôle de ministère et sommes à présent amenés à gérer les affaires publiques. Notre influence est ainsi bien plus grande.

Le jeune homme ne fut pas réellement surpris par les propos de Dumbledore, il savait que beaucoup de sorciers s'étaient élevés contre le lord pendant la première guerre et notamment Dumbledore, qu'il ait créé une structure organisée pour lutter efficacement contre le mal était juste naturel venant de sa part.

« Où sont le reste des personnes appartenant à l'ordre? demanda Harry.

-Elles ne sont pas encore présentes pour le moment, mais d'ici une à deux semaines tous ceux ayant réussi le test sous véritaserum seront au château l'informa Arthur. Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux sont d'ores et déjà présents. As-tu d'autres questions?

-Une dernière pour le moment. Quand commence mon entrainement? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers son professeur de potion. »

Avec les dernières informations qu'il avait apprises il faisait désormais le lien avec l'achat de ces tenues et ne voyait pas d'autres conclusions. Rogue allait être l'un de ses professeurs, surement celui de défense contre les forces du mal. Il aurait de loin préféré que Sirius ou Remus aient ce rôle. Malgré cette journée c'était loin d'être l'amour fou avec son professeur de potion et il ne savait même pas ce qu'il valait en défense contre les forces du mal.

« Dès 8h00 demain, déclara Severus, vous aurez quatre heures de défense contre les force du mal le matin, et deux heures de légilimancie et autant d'étude de la magie noire et de recherche de votre forme animagus l'après-midi. Je dirigerai l'ensemble de votre entrainement. »

Le jeune homme eut du mal à encaisser une telle nouvelle. Il avait toujours été un professeur profondément injuste et il s'inquiétait clairement de devoir s'entrainer avec lui toute la journée. Rogue allait l'avoir à sa merci dix heures par jour et ça s'était vraiment loin d'être une très bonne nouvelle.

« Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux vont-ils aussi y participer ? demanda-t-il avec un certain espoir.

-Non nous serons seuls lors de ces entrainements et croyez-moi ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à vous rajouta-t-il en voyant la mine passablement défaite de son élève. Mais je suis le mieux placé pour vous enseigner ces quatre matières et le moins tenté de vous passer vos erreurs.

-Ça je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répliqua Harry avant que le silence ne s'installe autour de la table.

-Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre notre repas décréta Dumbledore en se levant. Harry, tu veux bien aller chercher tes amis, ils sont à la bibliothèque. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et quitta la pièce. Les adultes par contre restèrent assis encore un peu.

« Tu as intérêt à le ménager, déclara Sirius sur un ton menaçant.

-Bien sûr que non, il n'a pas besoin d'être ménagé mais au contraire d'être poussé à bout de ses capacités et c'est justement pour ça que vous m'avez choisi Albus, n'est-ce pas?

-Tout à fait, affirma ce dernier.

-Il n'a que seize ans, argumenta Remus, vous ne pouvez pas trop lui en demander d'un coup.

-Ce n'est pas son âge qui compte dans l'équation, Voldemort ne va pas l'épargner sous prétexte qu'il n'a que seize ans, répliqua Severus. Il devra être le plus entraîné possible quand son combat contre Voldemort aura lieu. »

Harry, derrière la porte avait entendu tout ce qui s'était dit en son absence. C'était les jumeaux eux même qui lui avaient enseigné ce sort. Il permettait quand on avait été dans une pièce peu de temps avant, d'y laisser une empreinte magique qui une fois en dehors permettait de créer un lien qui transperçait les sorts de silence. Il considéra qu'il en avait assez entendu et trouva les propos de Rogue très justes. Il ne devait pas être ménagé et son professeur de potion était en effet le mieux placé pour ça. Il devait prendre sur lui et faire avec, cela ne se jouait plus sur une question de préférence.

Certain de ceci, il descendit à la bibliothèque où il y trouva ses amis. Tous affichèrent un sourire réjoui en le voyant.

« Putain Harry tu t'es vu dit Ron en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. T'es complètement méconnaissable.

-Tu as finalement retrouvé le mode d'emploi pour aller t'acheter des fringues, plaisanta Georges.

-On peu dire ça en effet rit le brun de bon cœur.

-J'y crois pas notre Ryry est devenu carrément canon dit Fred. T'as même viré tes affreuses lunettes, c'est génial!

-Finalement mon coup de gueule a eu des effets inespérés, se félicita Hermione en venant le saluer à son tour.

-Je suis venu vous prévenir que c'est l'heure d'aller manger, déclara le brun. »

Les quatre autres acquiescèrent et ils descendirent ensemble dans la grande salle continuant à titiller leur ami sur sa nouvelle apparence. Ils ne cessèrent qu'au moment de prendre place à la table des professeurs avec les autres adultes. Le repas se déroula de manière assez légère. Les questions de la guerre ne furent pas aborder directement. Il fut juste informé par ses amis que Seamus, Dean, Neville et Luna avaient réussi le test sous véritaserum et seraient la dès la semaine prochaine. Pour le reste il n'en savait rien, ce serait donc la surprise.

Après le repas, Sirius indiqua à Harry sa nouvelle chambre dans l'aile interdite. Elle était individuelle et il ne savait pas si c'était un mal ou un bien. Cela lui permis néanmoins d'être au calme pour ranger toutes ses nouvelles affaires. Il enleva magiquement toutes les étiquettes et rangea les vêtements dans son armoire avant de mettre la valise, qui n'avait finalement servi à rien sous le lit. Il fit ensuite disparaitre tous les sacs des magasins et plaça son nécessaire à toilette dans la salle de bain. Il vit alors qu'elle était communicante avec une autre pièce. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Encore plus piqué dans sa curiosité il utilisa sa magie et débloqua le verrou.

Il entra alors dans une autre chambre en tout point semblable à la sienne. Il la visita, cherchant à savoir à qui elle était, il ouvrit l'armoire et tomba sur beaucoup de vêtements moldus d'une très bonne facture ainsi que plusieurs robes de sorciers toutes désespérément noires. Quand il vit les mêmes tenues d'entrainement qu'il avait acquis le jour même il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il était dans la chambre de Rogue. Soudain paniqué à l'idée que ce dernier puisse le trouver ici, il se dépêcha de sortir et referma le verrou magiquement avant de se décider à laisser ses affaires de toilette dans sa chambre. Il allait devoir supporter son professeur de potion encore plus que prévu et ce n'était pas pour l'enchanter.

Il ferma le verrou de sa porte de salle de bain et s'allongea quelques secondes sur son lit. Son dos le faisait à nouveau souffrir, la potion ne devait donc plus faire effet mais il ne se voyait pas aller demander à Rogue de le soigner à nouveau. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le coupant dans ses réflexions. Pensant qu'il s'agissait de ses amis, il donna l'autorisation d'entrer. Il vit alors son professeur de potion pénétrer dans la pièce avec en main le même baume que le matin même.

« Le baume a dû arrêter d'agir à présent, donc si vous le souhaiter, je peux vous en remettre, proposa l'homme. »

Reconnaissant de la proposition, il se releva et enleva son tee-shirt qui laissait voir un dos vierge de toute marque. Severus défit alors son sort d'illusion et commença à enduire les blessures du baume cicatrisant et apaisant. Il fit une nouvelle fois preuve de délicatesse pour ne pas blesser davantage le jeune homme. Ce dernier eut moins mal que le matin même et sentit avec bonheur ses marques arrêter de le bruler. Du bout des lèvres il remercia pour la troisième fois de la journée son professeur qui acquiesça seulement d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la pièce. Le brun remit alors son tee-shirt et se décida à aller retrouver ses amis dans leur chambre. Ils lui avaient dit qu'il s'agissait de la dernière porte en prenant le couloir de gauche à la première intersection. Il s'y rendit donc et ne tomba pas sur une chambre simple comme la sienne mais sur un véritable dortoir tout en longueur, qui contenait deux rangées de cinq lits à baldaquin dont trois seulement pour le moment étaient occupés. Il discuta avec eux une partie de la soirée ainsi qu'avec Hermione qui les rejoignit un peu plus tard. Il leur souhaita finalement bonne nuit vers 23h00 et alla se coucher, profitant pleinement du bonheur d'avoir un lit et une chambre dans les bonnes proportions.

Le lendemain son réveil sonna à sept heures et il l'éteignit immédiatement. Il avait passé une bonne nuit et se sentait reposé et prêt à affronter son professeur toute la journée. Il vérifia que la salle de bain était libre et alla prendre une bonne douche avant de passer une tenue d'entrainement noire. Il entendit alors quelqu'un toquer à sa porte et tomba sur son professeur habillé de la même façon que lui. Sachant ce pourquoi il était là Harry enleva son haut avant que ce dernier n'ait eu à lui demander. Il laissa ensuite les doigts de son professeur le soigner avec prévenance.

Une fois fait il le remercia et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner où il trouva déjà attablé Dumbledore, Hermione, Remus et monsieur Smith. Il se joignit donc à eux en s'assaillant à côté de sa meilleure amie. Moins de deux minutes plus tard Rogue apparaissait dans la pièce et prenait place à côté d'Allan. Il n'y prêta pas plus d'attention que ça et prit un bon petit déjeuner bien consistant. Il attendit ensuite que Rogue se lève et lui demande de le suivre. Il les mena dans la salle sur demande qui pour l'occasion ressemblait à un dojo. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien et le sol était couvert de dalles en mousse assez compactes. Severus enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour être plus à son aise et Harry fit de même.

« Je considère que cette pièce est un espace privilégié dans laquelle nous mettons tous nos différents de côté pour n'être qu'un professeur et son élève. J'ai beaucoup à vous enseigner et nous n'avons pas le temps de nous perdre dans des conflits d'intérêts, déclara Rogue.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, déclara Harry en tendant la main vers son professeur. »

Celui-ci la serra sans la moindre hésitation, heureux de trouver un terrain d'entente si rapidement. Il fallait à présent le garder. Ils utilisèrent cette matinée pour réviser tout le programme de défense contre les forces du mal, de la première à la cinquième année et Severus fut ravi de constater que l'adolescent maitrisait tous ces sorts à la perfection. Ils n'auraient ainsi pas à s'attarder plus longtemps là-dessus et pourraient dès le lendemain passer au programme de sixième année et de septième année, avant de pouvoir vraiment attaquer les choses sérieuses d'ici sans doute trois ou quatre mois.

La matinée, s'étant passée sans aucune accroche ils arrivèrent tous les deux satisfaits au déjeuner surprenant tout le monde et notamment les trois plus jeunes Weasley. Ils avaient parié entre eux le temps que ces deux-là mettraient avant de s'étriper et aucun n'avait pris le risque de parier au-dessus de trois heures. Pourtant après quatre heures les deux semblaient encore parfaitement entiers.

L'après-midi se passa tout aussi bien, les trois matières étaient complètement nouvelles pour Harry mais il avait vraiment hâte d'apprendre chacune d'elles. Severus avait su donner à ces cours d'introduction beaucoup d'intérêt, détaillant pour chacun les avantages que cela lui apporterait et avait aussi commencé à enlever les préjugés du jeune homme en ce qui concernait la magie noire. A la fin de la journée, les deux considérèrent que ça n'aurait pas pu mieux se passer. Harry était néanmoins extrêmement fatigué et après le repas il prit une bonne douche et, après avoir reçu le traitement de son professeur de potion, alla se coucher sans demander son reste.

La semaine suivante se passa elle aussi pour le mieux. Les deux ayant décidé de prendre sur eux, il n'y eut aucun accrochage. Severus lui enseignait les quatre matières avec beaucoup de rigueur mais sans se montrer injuste. Il attendait beaucoup de son élève et les compliments étaient rares mais quand il en faisait ils étaient toujours parfaitement mérités et Harry pouvait les apprécier à leur juste valeur. Il savait que son professeur lui en demandait beaucoup mais il lui en était reconnaissant, car il le poussait ainsi à se dépasser, à donner le meilleur de lui-même. L'entrainement avec lui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les cours de potion où il lui disait en permanence qu'il ne valait rien dans cette matière et lui collait des zéro injustifiés qui le rendait encore moins enclin à faire des efforts. A l'inverse cette fois-ci, Severus avait placé la barre très haute, il lui disait en permanence qu'il était capable d'y arriver et qu'il attendait encore mieux de sa part. Le jeune garçon cherchait ainsi en permanence à mieux faire et à remplir les exigences de son professeur même s'il ressortait de chaque entrainement complètement épuisé et s'endormait juste après avoir été soigné par son professeur de potion. Les marques avaient d'ailleurs presque totalement disparu et il n'avait plus à grimacer quand son professeur faisait pénétrer le baume. S'il avait été honnête avec lui, il aurait même avoué que la sensation était agréable.

Ses amis se faisaient par contre du souci pour lui, ils le voyaient juste au moment des repas et rien de plus et ne savait rien de l'entrainement qu'il subissait mais il n'avait apparemment rien à voir avec celui que leur donnaient Remus et Sirius. Ils avaient tenté d'interroger les autres membres de l'ordre mais aucun n'avait été en mesure de répondre. Apparemment personne ne savait en détail comment se déroulaient les entrainements, ils en connaissaient juste les matières étudiées. Ils n'osèrent pas directement interroger Rogue et restèrent donc dans l'ignorance.

Le dimanche après-midi, les membres de l'ordre vinrent élire domicile à Poudlard. Il y eut dans un premier temps l'ensemble des aurores ou presque, soit près de trois cents personnes. Il y eut ensuite les sorciers volontaires et ayant réussi le test. Les Weasley furent ainsi ravi d'accueillir dans leur dortoir Seamus, Dean, Neville et Lee Jordan. L'installation des quatre garçons se fit dans la bonne humeur, les trois frères ravis d'avoir à nouveau leurs amis avec eux. Ils perdirent par contre leur sourire en voyant rentrer dans le dortoir, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Les deux derniers se dirigèrent vers deux des lits vides et posèrent leur valise au pied.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là! cria Ron.

-La même chose que toi la Belette alors calme toi un peu tu veux bien, répliqua Théo en commençant à ranger ses affaires dans son armoire.

-Vous savez, le camp de Voldemort, c'est pas ici, déclara Seamus.

-On le sait parfaitement figure toi et c'est justement pour ça qu'on est là. Tous les serpentards ne sont pas mangemorts et tous les gryffondors ne sont pas des saints. La réalité c'est dur parfois, ironisa Blaise. »

Ron était prêt à répliquer mais ses frères le firent taire et les deux groupes ne s'adressèrent plus la parole jusqu'au diner.

Dans le dortoir d'à côté, l'ambiance était bien différente, Hermione, Luna et les jumelles, Padma et Parvati avaient vu arriver Pansy Parkinson. Elles ne l'avaient bien sûr pas accueilli les bras ouverts, mais tout de même bien plus courtoisement que les garçons ne l'avaient fait avec les deux serpentards. Elles ne l'agressèrent pas en lui disant que son camp était de l'autre côté mais lui demandèrent comment elle en était arrivé là. La jeune femme leur avait expliqué qu'avec Théo ils avaient décidé de ne pas suivre la même voie que leurs parents et avaient trouvé refuge chez Blaise dont la mère avait aussi rejoint l'ordre du Phénix. Les jeunes femmes durent reconnaitre qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de cran de quitter ainsi sa famille pour suivre ses idéaux et l'avaient parfaitement accueilli auprès d'elles.

Au moment du diner, tous descendirent manger dans la grande salle, qui n'avait jamais été aussi pleine puisqu'elle accueillait plus de cinq cent personnes. Les jeunes femmes aperçurent les deux serpentards en train de discuter et suivirent Pansy qui se rendait auprès d'eux. Finalement elles s'assirent toutes à leurs côtés et Hermione engagea de manière naturelle la conversation avec Théo, ce qui permit aux garçons d'être beaucoup moins sur la défensive. L'arrivée du reste de leur dortoir fit malheureusement remonter la tension.

« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais cria Ron, attirant ainsi le regard de beaucoup de sorciers sur eux.

-Je parle tu vois bien, répondit-elle en reprenant le fil de sa conversation avec Théo comme si de rien était.

-Mais c'est Théodore Nott insista Dean, tu sais l'un de nos pires ennemis depuis qu'on a onze ans.

-Les seuls à s'être vraiment fait la guerre tout ce temps c'est Harry et Malfoy répondit-elle. On a muri depuis notre première année et à présent on est tous dans le même camp à se battre pour le même objectif. Alors il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre et d'oublier les rivalités intermaison, elles n'ont plus lieux d'être.

-Je ne suis vraiment pas sûr qu'Harry va penser comme toi. Ils nous ont pourris la vie pendant cinq ans et toi en deux heures de temps tu passes l'éponge sur tout ça. J'ai hâte de l'entendre te sermonner.

-Bonjour tout le monde dit le survivant d'un air épuisé. »

Il serra la main de ses amis qui le félicitèrent pour la nouvelle coupe de cheveux et l'absence de lunette. Padma et Parvati devinrent même rouge quand il leur sourit gentiment. Pendant ses salutations il avait bien sûr remarqué les trois serpentards et comprenait à présent pourquoi Ron s'égosillait au milieu de la grande salle. Pourtant il n'avait aucune envie de les rejeter, ils avaient dû abandonner beaucoup pour être là aujourd'hui et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous dans le même camp ils devaient laisser derrière eux leur guerre puérile. Il fit donc la bise à Pansy et serra la main de Théo et Blaise sous le regard victorieux que lançait Hermione à Ron.

-Harry t'es sûr que tu sais ce que tu fais là? Ou ton entrainement avec Rogues t'a déjà grillé le cerveau ? demanda Ron.

-Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Je salue des nouveaux membres de l'ordre, ceux-là même qui ont réussi le test sous véritaserum, s'expliqua-t-il. Maintenant les gars vous comptez rester debout encore longtemps? Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais toute la salle vous regarde. »

Voyant qu'en effet c'était le cas, ils s'assirent à côté d'Harry et sur le banc en face. Ce dernier acquiesça et commença à se servir à manger. Les serpentards étaient assez impressionnés de son comportement, ils pensaient qu'il aurait été le premier à vouloir les bruler sur la place publique. A la place il avait réagi de manière très mature, aussi bien voir mieux qu'Hermione. La plupart des autres gryffondors avaient l'air d'avoir du mal à décolérer.

Severus entra dans la salle quelques minutes après le survivant. Beaucoup firent des yeux ronds en le voyant arriver ainsi vêtu, il semblait à tous qu'il était beau alors que la terreur des châteaux n'avait jamais brillé par son apparence physique jusque-là. Il fit fi de tous ces regards et se dirigea vers l'endroit où les adolescents étaient en train de diner. Il salua alors les trois anciens élèves de sa maison avec un regard protecteur, sachant que ce serait dur pour eux les premiers jours. Il tourna ensuite son attention vers Potter.

« Je serais absent demain matin, l'informa-t-il. Vous irez donc vous entrainer avec vos amis. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et le dialogue entre les deux prit fin là.

« Les gars pincez moi j'ai cru voir un Rogue sexy à l'instant, dit Lee qui était assis entre les jumeaux.

-Non c'est la pure réalité mon gars, dit George en le pinçant tout de même. Ça m'a fait un choc à moi aussi.

-Et c'est lui qui t'entraine? demanda Seamus qui comme les nouveaux arrivants allaient de surprise en surprise.

-C'est exact répondit-il entre deux bouchées.

-Et tu arrives à survivre? l'interrogea Dean.

-La preuve je suis toujours là. »

Harry tourna ensuite la conversation vers le test de véritaserum pour savoir à quel genre de questions ils avaient dû répondre et aussi comment s'était passé leur emménagement. Les serpentards ne participèrent pas beaucoup à la conversation mais pour un premier jour ils étaient plus que satisfaits. Ils avaient vraiment pensés vivre en reclus mais apparemment ce ne serait pas le cas et ils commençaient de plus leur entrainement avec les autres dès le lendemain matin.

**. .**

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu. J'aime toujours autant avoir votre avis, donc n'hésitez pas ! **

**Je remercie de nouveau ma bêta Sayanel pour la correction de ce chapitre**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ! **

**Après deux mois, oui je sais c'est incroyablement long, me voilà avec la suite de veela noir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il s'agit toujours d'un yaoi et d'un trisome. L'histoire ne respecte pas entièrement celle originale de JKR, mais je pense que vous vous en êtes tous rendus compte. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Nini :** Ta review ne me déplaît pas, tu as le droit d'avoir ton opinion sur le début de cette histoire. Je l'ai écrite il y a un moment et en me relisant bien après j'ai été aussi très critique sur ce début. J'avais pensé à le refaçonner mais au final je n'aime pas faire de trop importantes retouches sur des histoires déjà écrits. Tu me vois donc désolé que le début soit en effet un peu bâclé. Disons que l'arrivée des serpentards n'est pas un point clé dans l'histoire. J'ai préféré mettre en avant l'histoire des trois personnages principaux, même si cela apparaît davantage dans les chapitres suivants.

**Nepharia 4 :** merci

**Adenoide **: Ce que Harry pourrait être, tu le sauras par la suite (sadisme d'auteur). Ron a en effet la mémoire bien courte, mais Ron reste Ron. Quant à cette histoire d'entrainement, je voulais vraiment l'intégrer dans cette histoire et j'en ai fait vraiment un élément porteur dans cette histoire.

**Oj 24** : merci pour ton enthousiasme ! Voilà enfin la suite.

**Mitub** : Merci ! Oui moi aussi j'en ai marre de la maison des Black du coup je change de décors pour une fois. Quant à Draco, ce n'est pas de mon point de vue celui qui va tourner le plus en rond des trois )

**LITT01 **: Ce n'est pas l'imagination qui me manque pour continuer, plutôt la motivation de me relire encore après ma bêta pour essayer de publier un truc à peu près correct. Enfin voilà la suite.

**Lemonpowaa** : Ca vraiment plaisir de savoir que tu places ma fic numéro 1 des fics du moment. J'en suis plus que ravie ! J'espère encore plus que la suite te plaira ! A bientôt !

**3) les deux princes blessés**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva comme tous les matins mais ne reçut pas la visite de son professeur. Il se prépara tout de même et trouva dans la salle de bain le baume réparateur. Il ne put pas s'en étaler partout, mais c'était toujours ça. Il se rendit ensuite au petit déjeuner où il y retrouva ses amis, il mangea à leur côté tout en discutant puis ils allèrent s'entrainer dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. L'entrainement se déroula de manière bien différente de celui de Severus. Tout d'abord ils étaient un groupe avec donc chacun un niveau différent. Il fallait alors se placer au niveau des plus faibles. Comme la plupart venait d'arriver Harry se vit contraint de réviser une fois encore les sorts de la première à la cinquième année, avec des arrêts fréquents car beaucoup avait déjà des lacunes. Le brun put donc considérer que, durant les quatre heures de la matinée, il n'apprit absolument rien. Cela eut néanmoins le mérite de pouvoir montrer à l'adolescent la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir s'entrainer seul et d'évoluer donc à son propre rythme, sans entrave.

Severus s'était rendu de très bonne heure au manoir Jedusor, quartier général de Voldemort et ses hommes. Il avait passé pour l'occasion une de ses robes par-dessus ses vêtements et était arrivé masquer comme le demandait le maitre. Il y avait le matin même une importante réunion à laquelle il se devait absolument d'être présent en tant que l'un des bras droit du Lord. Voldemort avait demandé spécialement à tous les mangemorts supérieurs d'être là, ils étaient donc plus d'une cinquantaine dans la salle du trône, agenouillés devant un monstre aux yeux rouge. Celui-ci leur avait fait assister à la torture d'un de leur confrère, accusé d'être un espion. Le mage noir ne se basait sur aucune preuve, uniquement sur ses soupçons et rappela à ses hommes ce que cela coutait de le trahir. Rogue assista à la scène en s'obligeant à rester calme et à cacher toute pensée de révolte derrière son bouclier d'occlumencie car il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'en ce moment même le lord sondait leur esprit.

La séance de torture dura pendant plus de deux heures sous les cris d'horreur de l'homme qui termina finalement par succomber à ses blessures. Voldemort leur permit alors de disposer. L'espion pensait alors à rentrer directement à Poudlard, certain que son "maitre" le rappellerait un soir de la semaine pour qu'il lui fasse son rapport sur les modifications de l'ordre de Phénix. Il avait d'ailleurs convenu avec Albus de ce qu'il devrait lui dévoiler pour rester crédible ainsi que des fausses pistes à peine esquissées sur lesquelles il devait l'aiguiller.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et malgré la capuche sensée cachée l'identité de chacun, il sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de Lucius. Ce dernier l'invita à venir boire une tasse de thé au manoir Malfoy et il accepta. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'appréciait plus le blond. Ils avaient été amis à Poudlard mais par la suite il avait découvert le vrai Lucius, un homme presque aussi avide de pouvoir que Voldemort et prêt à tout pour arriver ses fins. Pour l'instant il devait continuer à faire comme s'il le considérait comme son meilleur ami et le rassurer sur la loyauté totale qu'il avait envers lui, mais il n'attendait qu'une chose, le moment où il pourrait enfin laisser son rôle d'espion derrière lui. Il espérait chaque jour que ce moment arrive pour pouvoir enfin commencer à agir. En attendant il avait un rôle à assumer.

Il transplana une fois hors de l'enceinte du manoir jusqu'à celui des Malfoy, où il put enlever sa capuche et son masque. Il baisa ensuite la main de Narcissa qui en bonne hôtesse était venue les accueillir.

"Où est Draco? demanda Lucius à sa femme.

-En train de s'entrainer comme vous l'avez exigé de lui mon cher.

-Parfait je vais aller vérifier cela par moi-même. "

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la cave et Rogues, inquiet pour son filleul le suivit. Il savait très bien que quand Lucius souriait avec cet air cruel cela n'était vraiment pas bon signe surtout quand il s'agissait de son fils. Malfoy père s'arrêta devant une porte en acier, renforcée magiquement et l'ouvrit à l'aide de la clé qu'il avait autour du cou. Il entra ensuite dans la pièce suivi par Severus.

A l'intérieur, Draco suait sang et eau depuis plus de trois heures à présent. Son père considérait que tant qu'il n'avait pas reçu la marque, donc tant qu'il n'avait pas dix-sept ans, il lui était parfaitement inutile. Il l'avait donc obligé depuis son retour de Poudlard à subir un entrainement drastique, même inhumain pour que le moment venu son fils soit à la hauteur du nom qu'il portait. Tous les matins donc son père ou sa mère, l'enfermait dans la salle d'entrainement avec une créature magique redoutable il n'était donc pas faux de dire que le jeune homme luttait chaque jour pour sa survie. Il avait beau être l'héritier des Malfoy, Lucius préfèrerait le savoir mort plutôt que faible et qu'il puisse lui faire déshonneur. Depuis donc plus d'un mois et demi, le blond survivait, augmentant sa vitesse de déplacement, ses réflexes, passant ses après-midi avec un professeur cruel à apprendre des sorts de défense et d'attaque ainsi que bon nombre en magie noire. Au moindre faux pas son père avait exigé de son tuteur qu'il lui lance un doloris et celui-ci ne s'était pas gêné pour le faire, sans doute même bien plus que de raison.

Le jeune homme qu'aperçut Severus n'était plus tout à fait le même, il semblait physiquement au bord de la rupture, le regard hagard, des cernes noires qui contrastaient encore plus avec son teint livide. Ses déplacements se faisaient difficiles face au troll des montagnes qui lui servait d'adversaire. Les sorts basiques ne marchaient pas contre eux et ils étaient presque imperméables face à la magie. Pour en venir à bout grâce à elle il fallait donc utiliser énormément de puissance magique. Bien plus que la plupart des sorciers n'en possédait, bien plus qu'un adolescent de seize ans ne le pouvait normalement. Rogues savait pourtant que son filleul n'avait rien à voir magiquement parlant avec les autres sorciers de son âge. Il possédait énormément de magie en lui, son père le savait également et avait choisi dès son plus jeune âge de l'entrainer pour qu'il devienne le sorcier très puissant qu'il se devait de devenir.

Il n'avait pas tenté de lui apprendre la magie de manière ludique et adaptée à son jeune âge mais à coup de menace et de sort punitif. Severus avait encore plus haï Lucius quand il l'avait appris car contrairement à ce dernier il aimait véritablement Draco et voulait le meilleur pour lui. Bien sûr il souhaitait qu'il devienne un sorcier puissant mais pas à n'importe quel prix. Il y avait bien d'autres moyens de l'entrainer mais son père avait toujours refusé considérant que celle-ci était la plus efficace. Le professeur avait compris derrière ses propos qu'il cherchait à avoir la domination pleine et entière sur son fils, rien de plus. Il voulait le diriger comme il dirigeait déjà sa femme et tout son entourage mais Rogue avait fait en sorte qu'il échoue. Il avait été dès son plus jeune âge présent pour Draco et sans que son père le sache lui avait appris à réfléchir par lui-même. Il avait lui-même éduqué l'enfant qui s'était montré avoir un esprit vif. A côté donc du règlement Malfoy appris à coup de châtiment corporels, son parrain lui avait enseigné à ne pas juger au premier regard, ni à s'enfoncer dans les préjugés de son père mais à se faire sa propre opinion.

Draco était ainsi devenu un jeune homme très intelligent, qui agissait publiquement comme son père l'attendait mais qui une fois seul avec son parrain se montrait ouvert d'esprit sur beaucoup de sujets qui lui étaient défendus et que Severus s'était fait un plaisir de lui enseigner. A Poudlard le jeune homme avait été en partie libéré de l'influence de son père et avait pu passer énormément de temps avec son parrain. Mais maintenant que la guerre était publiquement déclarée et que les cours ne reprendraient plus, Lucius avait de nouveau tout pouvoir sur son fils et ne s'était pas gêné pour l'exercer.

Severus vit son filleul tuer le troll à l'aide du sortilège de mort et, complètement épuisé, tomber à moitié au sol essayant de reprendre son souffle et d'arrêter ses jambes de trembler.

"Relève toi ordonna Lucius d'un ton sec."

Draco ne sentait plus ses jambes, ni ses bras d'ailleurs. Il se sentait complètement vidé et l'air qui rentrait dans ses poumons le brulait. Sa vue était trouble et il aurait dû rester encore quelques minutes au sol mais malgré tout il tenta de se relever et oscilla dangereusement avant de chuter de nouveau sur les pierres froides. Lucius était prêt à lui assener un bon coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'obliger à se relever mais Rogues l'arrêta.

-Si tu fais ça tu risques de lui casser des côtes et il ne pourra s'entrainer demain dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Tu as toujours eu l'esprit pratique affirma le blond avec un sourire cruel.

Narcissa arriva alors aux portes de la salle et ne s'alarma pas une seconde de l'état de son fils, lui jetant à peine un regard.

-Bellatrix souhaite s'entretenir avec nous informa-t-elle son mari.

-Je pense que notre thé va devoir être reporté déclara Lucius.

-Cela ne fait rien, nous aurons bien d'autres occasions. Tu me permets de rester un peu avec ton fils, cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

-Tu peux, son professeur n'arrive que dans deux heures de toute manière.

Lucius s'éloigna donc avec sa femme et dès que Severus n'entendit plus leur pas il aida Draco à se relever doucement et l'assit sur les marches. Il se permit alors de montrer son inquiétude.

- Comment te sens-tu? lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas très bien avoua le jeune homme alors qu'il voyait toujours flou.

-Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre décida le plus vieux. "

Il prit doucement le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il aurait pu utiliser un sort mais son filleul manquait cruellement de contact humain. Les seuls qu'il avait dû recevoir depuis son départ de Poudlard avait surement eu pour but de le blesser. Draco se blottit immédiatement contre son parrain quand il se sentit soulevé. Severus avait du plus loin qu'il se souvienne toujours été le seul à le consoler quand il pleurait, le seul à lui donner toutes ces marques d'affections qu'un enfant attend de ses parents. Il ne les avait pourtant reçu que de la part de son parrain, les câlins, les bisous de bonne nuit, les caresses dans les cheveux, les mots consolateurs, tout ça il avait été le seul à lui donner, mais uniquement quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux et les occasions s'étaient faîtes bien trop rares au gout du plus jeune, qui avait développé un manque affectif évident. Il avait beau avoir seize ans, il appréciait toujours autant les attentions de son mentor.

Draco se laissa avec plaisir emmener jusqu'à son lit. Severus ferma magiquement la porte de la chambre pour qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés et, d'un mouvement de main, fit apparaitre un plateau garni de viennoiserie qu'il posa à côté de son filleul, avant de demander à ce dernier de se déshabiller. Draco le fit sans rechigner, gardant seulement son boxer et dévoilant ainsi au plus âgé l'étendue de ses blessures. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses et il avait aussi deux côtes de fêlés. Rogues commença par soigner ces dernières à l'aide d'un sort et en lui faisant aussi avaler une potion. Il utilisa ensuite un baume et le massa avec douceur les faisant disparaitre un à un alors que son filleul se détendait de plus en plus sous ses doigts. Il fit donc exprès de laisser ses mains masser un peu plus longtemps son corps pour finir de bien décontracter le jeune homme qui avait dû être sur le qui-vive en permanence depuis son retour au manoir.

Il finit néanmoins par considérer que les soins avaient suffisamment trainé en longueur et permis à son filleul de se rhabiller. Celui-ci obéit et commença à manger avec appétit. Rogue espérait vraiment que son filleul rejoigne le camp de l'ordre du phénix. Voldemort n'avait rien à lui apporter qu'encore davantage de souffrances et puis ici il ne pourrait jamais pleinement s'épanouir sous le joug de son père, sans compter qu'il ne comptait pas le laisser devenir un mangemort, pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas lui en parler pour le moment, si son père ou Voldemort utilisait la légilimancie sur lui, ils n'auraient aucun mal à apprendre qu'il les trahissait. Il ne pouvait donc faire qu'une chose, attendre que le date de son anniversaire se rapproche et qu'ainsi le jeune homme sentant le moment fatidique arriver, vienne en désespoir de cause lui en parler. Il ne pouvait pas le sauver si celui-ci n'en exprimait pas le désir.

Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa doucement ses cheveux blonds si doux au toucher. Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup ce jour-là mais le professeur apporta au garçon le soutient dont celui avait besoin pour continuer à tenir. Au moment de partir, il embrassa son filleul sur le front et le serra quelques secondes dans ses bras en lui murmurant de lui envoyer un hibou s'il en ressentait le besoin. Draco acquiesça et le brun lui laissa le baume avant de lever son sort et de sortir de la pièce. Il quitta ensuite le manoir avant de transplaner directement à l'entrée de Poudlard.

Harry vit son professeur entrer dans la grande salle alors que tous étaient déjà en train de manger. Il se dirigea directement à la table des professeurs sans jeter sur quiconque et mangea en compagnie du conseil de l'ordre dont il faisait partie intégrante. A la fin du déjeuner il demanda à Harry d'aller l'attendre dans la salle sur demande et alla se changer avant de l'y rejoindre. L'entrainement se passa très bien, Harry se montra attentif et appliqué et Severus était exigeant et s'impliquait dans ses leçons. Les deux sorciers gardaient pourtant leur distance l'un vis à vis de l'autre et n'entretenaient que des rapports polis.

Cet état de fait commença à changer deux semaines plus tard quand Severus put commencer véritablement à donner des cours pratiques en légilimancie. Le jeune homme ne s'en rendait pas compte parce qu'il n'avait aucun point de comparaison mais il progressait vraiment très rapidement, plus vite que son professeur ne l'avait présagé. Bien sûr il ne lui montrait pas, il ne voulait pas que Potter se repose sur ses lauriers. Il continuait donc à maintenir le rythme et à ne pas se montrer trop souvent satisfait de lui de sorte qu'il persévère dans cette voie. Comme il n'avait encore pas eu à parler des progrès de son élève personne ne savait où en était le survivant et ne pouvait donc pas le noyer sous une tonne de compliments inutiles.

Severus avait donc considéré qu'aujourd'hui était le bon jour pour commencer à tester ses barrières mentales. Il n'informa son élève qu'au moment de la leçon en lui expliquant ce qu'il allait faire et ce que lui-même devait faire. Il lui avait appris en trois semaines à élever ses barrières mentales et il était temps à présent de voir qu'elle était leur résistance. Harry acquiesça et fit le vide dans son esprit pour ne s'imaginer qu'un mur en pierre qu'il fit s'élever le plus haut possible et garda les yeux fermés pour pouvoir rester concentré au mieux. Son professeur se mit d'abord à les attaquer avec une puissance magique très faible puis commença à y mettre un peu plus de pouvoir, cherchant à définir le moment exact où elles cèderaient. Ce qu'il n'avait par contre pas prévu c'est que dès qu'il aurait créé une petite faille elles s'effondreraient d'un coup. Sans le vouloir vraiment donc le plus âgé se retrouva au milieu des pensées de son élève. Ce dernier qui avait paniqué en sentant cette présence dans son esprit n'eut pas le réflexe de penser au moins de choses possibles et au contraire il pensa à ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas que son professeur apprenne.

C'est ainsi que Severus fut le témoin d'un des cauchemars que Voldemort lui provoquait ainsi que de la première fois où son oncle l'avait frappé à coup de ceinture quand il avait seulement six ans parce qu'il avait cassé une assiette du service en porcelaine en mettant la table. Rogues sortit de son esprit le plus tôt possible bien sûr mais il n'empêche qu'il avait vu. Harry tête baissée était plus embarrassé que jamais. Il savait quel souvenir son professeur avait vu et il était mortifié à l'idée qu'il sache. Finalement ce fut Rogues qui se décida à couper le silence tendu qui s'était installé.

"Nous n'allons pas continuer en occlumencie aujourd'hui monsieur Potter. Je ne tenais pas à violer votre vie privée mais dans l'enseignement d'une telle matière ce sont malheureusement des choses qui arrivent assez fréquemment au début. Je vous assure donc dès à présent que tout ce qui sera dévoilé dans cette pièce ne sortira pas d'ici. Je vous le promets.

Harry se calma grâce aux propos de son professeur mais ne releva pas la tête pour autant. Il se trouvait trop honteux et avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir dans les onyx noirs de Rogues. Devinant très bien ce que son élève pouvait penser à ce moment, il prit la décision de l'apaiser comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec son propre filleul. Il s'assit donc au sol et invita son élève à en faire de même. Celui s'exécuta sans discuter.

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit, vous m'entendez. C'est plutôt eux qui devraient avoir ce sentiment pas vous. Vous n'êtes pas le responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Aucun enfant ne devrait être battu par sa famille, malheureusement cela arrive et quand c'est le cas ce n'est en rien la faute des victimes. Vous n'avez absolument rien à vous reprocher. Il n'avait aucun droit de vous battre ainsi, son rôle était de vous protéger, pas de devenir votre bourreau. Il n'a pas tenu le rôle qui aurait dû être le sien. Vous n'avez pas à vous culpabiliser pour cela, ne le laissez pas avoir le dessus, vous n'auriez d'aucune manière que ce soit pu éviter ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous étiez et êtes encore en parti un enfant, il va de soi que vous ne pouviez rivaliser contre un adulte. Cela ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de faible.

Le jeune homme avait inconsciemment attendu ces paroles toute sa vie, que quelqu'un le libère enfin de ce poids au fond de son cœur et son professeur avait fait le premier pas dans cette direction. Harry s'allongea complètement sur le sol et observa quelques minutes le plafond avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis censé incarner l'espoir du monde sorcier, celui qui les sauvera tous du plus grande mage noir de tous les temps et je ne suis même pas capable de résister à un moldu avoua-t-il amèrement.

-Le contexte est différent, vous ne pouviez pas utiliser la magie. Personne écoutez-moi bien, personne dans votre situation n'aurait été capable de se soustraire aux coups de votre oncle. Tous les sorciers même les plus puissants ont été vulnérables dans leur enfance, il ne peut en être autrement. Un enfant battu n'est en rien un enfant faible mais un enfant qui a une famille qui n'a pas occupé le rôle protecteur qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Votre oncle est le seul à s'être montré faible, c'est tellement lâche de porter la main sur un enfant.

Les propos du maitre des potions allégèrent considérablement le cœur du plus jeune. Bien sûr sa culpabilité ne s'évaporerait pas d'un coup mais pour la première fois il entrevoyait l'idée qu'il pouvait ne pas être le fautif dans l'histoire.

-Si vous éprouvez le besoin d'en parler, de cela ou du premier souvenir dont je ne sais pas ce qu'il représente, sachez que vous pouvez m'en parler à tout moment. Vous pouvez le faire ici même ou ailleurs, ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte."

Le jeune homme acquiesça, heureux que son professeur ne le pousse pas d'avantage à se confier. Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à en parler mais le moment venu, il n'excluait pas la possibilité d'aller se confier à son professeur de potion.

Après ce jour, les relations entre le professeur et son élève commencèrent à évoluer pour devenir d'avantage une entente cordiale. Ils remettaient petits à petits en cause les préjugés qu'ils avaient eu sur l'autre. Severus dut s'avouer que Potter n'était pas son père et qu'il avait sa propre personnalité. Il n'avait rien d'un gamin sûr de lui et imbu de sa personne. Au contraire, le plus âgé à force de pénétrer sans le vouloir dans les souvenirs de son élève avait découvert un jeune homme humble, qui n'appréciait pas d'être célébré pour un acte pour lequel il n'avait joué aucun rôle. De plus il avait pu assister à certains de ses moments de doute en haut de la tour d'astronomie et sa crise de colère quand il avait été seul le soir après qu'on lui ait appris sa prophétie. Bien sûr le gamin gardait un caractère bien trempé, il en avait d'ailleurs eu la preuve en voyant dans son esprit certaines altercations avec son filleul ou encore la dispute qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore. Le souvenir de cette altercation avait bien fait comprendre au plus vieux à quel point le gosse était intelligent et ne deviendrait jamais le jouet du directeur, ce dont il se félicitait grandement. Il avait aussi revu ces souvenirs étranges aux contours flous et dont les scènes qu'il reconnaissait parfois pour y avoir assisté, ne pouvaient appartenir au survivant. Il n'avait posé aucune question au jeune homme comme il le lui avait dit mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'interroger.

De son côté, Harry avait au départ eu du mal à se dire que son professeur risquait de voir certains de ses souvenirs. Il s'était donc obligé à progresser encore plus vite en occlumencie que dans les autres matières, mais il ne pouvait pas acquérir un parfait bouclier mental en une journée et toutes les fois où il se déconcentrait pendant une de ces séances, il sentait son professeur avoir accès à un ou deux de ses souvenirs avant de pouvoir se retirer. Il n'avait pas du tout su comment se comporter avec lui après ça. L'embarras et le désespoir de voir sa vie ainsi violé sans qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre à accuser que sa propre faiblesse, l'avait cloitré dans un mur de silence. Mais une fois de plus son professeur n'avait pas du tout agi comme il s'y était attendu.

Son attitude à son égard n'avait pas du tout changé. Il ne s'était jamais permis une remarque de déplacée et ne l'avait en rien jugé sur ses souvenirs. Il avait de plus fait preuve de la plus grande discrétion face à ce qu'il avait appris puisqu'absolument rien n'avait été divulgué à quiconque. Le jeune homme lui en était d'ailleurs extrêmement reconnaissant pour cela. Il en était même venu à trouver que la situation n'était pas si mal. Le fait que quelqu'un soit au courant et que cette personne ne lui jette pas la pierre et ne le juge pas, lui permettait de se sentir mieux. Une personne savait beaucoup de chose sur ce qu'il avait traversé, quelqu'un le connaissait vraiment. Non pas le mythe d'Harry Potter, mais le vrai lui, avec presque tout ce qu'il avait enduré et il appréciait qu'il existe une telle personne sur laquelle inconsciemment il avait pu décharger le trop plein de son cœur.

Les relations entre Harry et Severus n'avaient pas été les seuls à s'améliorer. En effet les autres adolescents de l'ordre à force de passer toutes leurs journées ensemble, avaient peu à peu tissé des liens. Ron avait fini par reconnaitre que les trois serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais. Dean, Seamus et Neville avaient même bien sympathisé avec eux. Les filles les avaient complètement adoptés et les trois septièmes années avaient trouvé en eux un esprit aussi rusé et farceur que le leur. Ils avaient le même humour et le même gout pour les farces douteuses, ce qui les avait immédiatement rapprochés. Les trois serpentards trouvèrent donc très vite leur place au sein de l'ordre.

Harry lui-même avait au cours des repas bien sympathisé avec les trois sorciers. Il passait bien entendu beaucoup moins de temps que les autres avec eux, puisqu'il avait son propre entrainement à côté et qu'il allait encore se coucher tôt. Il commençait cependant à avoir l'habitude de fournir tant d'effort et avait quelques soirs encore suffisamment d'énergie pour passer un bout de la soirée en leur compagnie dans le dortoir des garçons.

**Fini pour aujourd'hui, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.**

**Je remercie encore Sayanel pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre. **


End file.
